


calla lilies

by snottygrrl



Series: white series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry doesn't expect to see draco at the cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	calla lilies

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #66 flowers  
>  **warnings:** minor spoilers for DH, mention of character death (not Harry's)  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/). am kind of intrigued by this verse, so may write some more in it.

It's one of the most unexpected things Harry has seen in a while. Draco Malfoy standing by his Father's grave at the wizarding cemetery, crying. Malfoy makes no sound, his tears leaving wet trails down his face; silently dripping onto the collar of his slightly worn, yet still expensive looking overcoat.

The man appears as wilted as the flowers clutched in his hand, two white calla lilies whose petals are starting to curl and turn brown. Gazing down at his own unblemished mums that he's brought to put on the graves of Tonks and Remus, Harry wonders why Malfoy hasn't put a freshening charm on his. It's only then that he remembers Malfoy's not allowed to use his wand in England.

It's understandable that Harry's forgotten, he hasn't seen nor even thought much about Malfoy for over three years. Not since Malfoy and his mum left for continental Europe. Lucius had just been sent back to Azkaban for a reduced sentence and Narcissa and Draco were both put on probation, their movements and magic restricted as long as they stayed in England. Rumour was they'd gone to live in France.

Harry hadn't been sorry when he'd read the news that Lucius Malfoy was dead. However, watching his son now, he's saddened that the man who was willing to risk a dark wizard's wrath to protect his family didn't get to spend anymore time with them before his death.

A quick spell as Harry passes near the grave renews the lilies to their original splendour.  



End file.
